naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Wolves
The Storm Wolves (嵐の, Arashi no ōkami) are two Chunin, that are brothers, who live in a crime organization hideout, hidden somewhere in the outskirts of Iwagakure. The name Storm Wolves is just an alias, because the two stay together like a wolf pack, then strike like a storm. The names of the Storm Wolves are Sengoku (天国, lit. meaning Heaven) and Chikyu (地球, lit meaning Earth), with the shorter brother being Sengoku, and the younger brother being Chikyu. Physical Appearance The brothers' appearances are quit distinct from each other. The older one, is the shorter one out of the duo, but despite that fact he still remains as a mildly tall man. The older brother's head is also mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft; an hairstyle which is highly reminiscent of a Chinese queue. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire, much like his hairstyle, is Chinese in appearance, consisting of a light tunic with an high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing a light Southern Wolves' mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder. The younger brother, which is also the larger one, which is noticeable, from his height and mass, standing at almost twice the height of his brother, r, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandanna covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his brother, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth similar to that of his brother, hanging above his right bicep, which is light in color, is secured by a light band passing above his left shoulder, and bears the symbol of their alias. Personality The Storm Wolves are quite confident in their abilities, and sometimes even overestimating themselves, while also underestimating their opponents, proving that they are cocky and arrogant. Although cocky and arrogant they are very loyal and respectful to who gives them orders, but talks trash to whoever they fight, often getting them beat up sometimes. Category:Ninja Category:Chunin Category:Missing-nin Category:NPC